dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
East City
, also known as Metro East and the East Capital, is one of the main capitals of Earth. Overview East City is where Orin Temple is located. West of the city, next to Orin Temple, there is a Bamboo Forest.Dragon Ball Z: Attack of the Saiyans, 2009 East City is where Vegeta and Nappa first land when they arrive on Earth. The major part of the city is completely destroyed when Nappa launches a Volcano Explosion shortly after reaching Earth with Vegeta, reducing the city to rubble. Vegeta admonishes Nappa afterward, conjecturing that there may have been a Dragon Ball there. It was never mentioned if the inhabitants of this city killed by Nappa were revived by the Dragon Balls or not. Later, a recovery crew came to the ruins to investigate and to retrieve the two Attack Balls that the Saiyans arrived in, with Vegeta's suddenly leaving via a remote control and Nappa's exploding in front of them due to Bulma using the remote to try to control the space pod. Notable Residents ;Civilians *Krillin (moved out in Age 750) *Bullies of the Orin Temple *Paopao *Tights (briefly in Age 739) ;Police *Police Chief *Tamagoro Katayude (Chief of Sea Police) *Hondawara (Special Forces Unit Commander) *Hijiki (Special Forces Unit Vice-Commander) *Asao (Special Forces Unit) *Mozuku (Special Forces Unit) Video Game Appearancess East City can be visited in Dragon Ball Z: Attack of the Saiyans. After the arrival of the Saiyans, enemies encountered in the East City Ruins are Someone's Robot, Experiment #7, Experiment #9, Failed Experiment, Mad Scientist, and all the types of Saibamen featured in the game. It is a playable battle stage in Super Dragon Ball Z. The Dr. Slump character Sourman can be seen rolling off across the street lying on a skateboard after a telephone booth is smashed by the fighting characters, and Oolong can be seen after a car is smashed. East City is also a playable battle stage, called Eastern Capital, in Dragon Ball: Zenkai Battle. In Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 3, East City is found on the map of the Dragon Universe and can sometimes be visited. When playing as Vegeta and visiting East City, Vegeta destroys it. It is one of the ten locations in The Heroic Dragon Ball Z Adventure Game. In Dragon Ball Z: Kakarot, East City appears in a cutscene depicting Nappa and Vegeta's arrival on Earth. Like the in the anime and manga, it is destroyed by Nappa using Giant Storm. The location itself is inaccessible and only appears in said cutscene. However various Earthlings comment on its destruction though various rumors about the exact cause are given with some believing it was an earthquake, a warehouse explosion, or some other disaster. One Occult-Loving Woman in East Ravine believes the alien that crashed its UFO their was responsible for the city's destruction as it fit her theory that the impact crater created by Raditz's spaceship was a UFO crash. Some Earthlings are unsure about the cause and it causes a lot of worry among the Earthling population. One guy even compares the climate of fear to King Piccolo's reign of terror a couple of years ago while another notes people will eventually forget about as soon as something else comes along foreshadowing the general population forgetting it by the time of the Cell Games. Trivia *In the censored version, it said that Nappa had destroyed an abandoned warehouse section and that nobody was harmed in the blast, when in reality it was in a busy metropolitan area as many bystanders are watching them moments before the blast and Vegeta comments on it being a shame that it is the weekend and that the office blocks would not be full, leading to Vegeta's infamous line "Too bad it's Sunday, those buildings would have been filled up tomorrow.". **In Dragon Ball Z: Kakarot, ironically one of the rumored causes of its destruction happens to be a warehouse explosion (however the town itself is still stated to have been destroyed). Gallery References Site Navigation es:Capital del Este Category:Cities Category:Places on Earth